


Harcèlement

by Melie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Natasha/Pepper. Une petite mise au point s'impose après l'entrée de Natalie chez Stark Industries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harcèlement

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Pepper se redressa sur sa chaise. En face, Natalie la fixait avec un sourire poli.

« Félicitations pour votre nouveau poste. »

La rousse hocha la tête.

« Il y a cependant quelques... questions que je souhaiterais régler avec vous avant de vous laisser commencer. Comme vous le savez sans doute, j'ai occupé ce même poste avant vous, et ce pendant de nombreuses années, ce qui m'a permis de connaître parfaitement Monsieur Stark. Venez-vous en au fait. Quelle est votre première réaction si je vous dis : « harcèlement sexuel » ? »

La nouvelle assistante de Tony Stark ne baissa pas les yeux, et répondit lentement, les plongeant dans ceux de Pepper.

« Eh bien, si vous faites allusion aux avances que Monsieur Stark n'a certainement pas manqué de vous faire, et que vous vous attendez que je « subisse » également, je peux dors et déjà que je n'ai aucune intention de démissionner pour cette raison, ni de porter plainte.  
\- Bien, fit Pepper, parfait. Si vous pensez pouvoir vous en accomoder...  
\- Tout à fait, répondit la rousse avec un sourire.  
\- Mais sachez que si certaines limites venaient à être dépassées...  
\- Je peux être assurée de tout votre soutien, j'en suis certaine. Est-ce tout ? »

Avant que Pepper puisse répondre, Natalie s'était levée et avait posé les mains sur son bureau, se penchant vers elle.

« Je comprends tout à fait quel genre de supérieur Monsieur Stark peut être. Vous, en revanche, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'en apprendre plus... »

Mal à l'aise, Pepper tenta de se reprendre.

« Eh bien...  
\- Et si je vous demande d'aller boire un verre, une fois que nous aurons toutes eux un peu de temps ? A moins que vous ne considéreriez cela comme du harcèlement... »

Pepper eut un petit sourire.

« Natalie, vous apprendrez bien vite qu'avec Monsieur Stark, il est rare d'avoir un peu de temps... »


End file.
